


Naturally Terrifying

by Duochanfan



Series: Prompts [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duochanfan/pseuds/Duochanfan
Summary: Yuuri's cooking in the kitchen, but someones going to be in trouble.





	Naturally Terrifying

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Yuri on Ice, just having some fun.
> 
> Sorry for the long wait, was doing Camp Nano, got a lot written, just have to edit now.

Yuuri stood in the kitchen, humming as he finished cooking dinner for the night. In the living room he could just about hear Yurio and Viktor talking. Though it sounded more like arguing to the Japanese skater. He shook his head and carried on. The rice was almost done, and he had finished cutting the chicken up. Yuuri didn’t notice as the noise from the living room stopped. He carried on humming as he he then felt a tap on his shoulder.

 

Yuuri jumped, the knife in his hand flying out of it and clattering to the floor as he twirled around fast and came face to face with Viktor. “You ass Vitkor, you scared me!” he yelled out.

 

“Well,” Viktor said, charmingly, “I am naturally terrifying.”

 

Yurio snorted, “Not likely old man,” he rolled his eyes at the retired skater.

 

“I don’t care about that, what the hell were you thinking Viktor, I could have hurt you with that knife in my hand. It could have gone towards you and not the floor,” Yuuri ranted as he bent down and picked it up. Taking it over to the sink.

 

“I’m sorry,” Viktor whined, as he tried to beg for forgiveness.

 

“No you’re not,” Yuuri said with a glare as he went over to the knife block and picked out another knife to finish slicing the chicken ready to go into the pan for one last with the vegetables that would be joining it in a small stir-fry to go with the rice he was also cooking.

 

“I am, honest,” he said as he went to Yuuri and wrapped his arms around his fiance.

 

“Viktor let go and set the table,” he ordered the older man.

 

“No, not until you accept that I am really sorry and that I love you and I never want to see you mad?” Viktor said shaking his head, holding Yuuri that little bit tighter.

 

“Viktor,” he growled, “Go and set the table or it will be the couch for a month,” he threatened his soon to be husband.

 

“Nooooo, Yuuri, I love you, my one true love. My star. My beautiful one,” Viktor went on.

 

“Couch for two months?” Yuuri asked, raising an eyebrow at the thirty year old man.

 

Yurio snorted from where he was sat at the table. “ _ You’re in trouble _ ,” he teased his fellow skater in Russian.

 

“ _ I am not _ ,” Vitkor protested.

 

“ _ I can understand you both you know, I have been living here long enough to be able to understand nearly everything you say now _ ,” Yuuri remained the two of them as he looked from one to the other.

 

“Sorry,” the two of them said as Viktor let go of Yuuri and began to set the table ready for dinner.

 

“Yurio,” Yuuri called to the attention of the seventeen, “Can you get the drinks ready?” he asked him.

 

“Get the old man to do it,” Yurio told him.

 

Yuuri turned to him, a glare on his face. It was a familiar argument and one with a familiar retort, “Yuri, if you want to come here and have dinner, then you help get things ready. Go and get the drinks. You know what we all have, to do it.” Once upon a time Yuuri would never have talked to Yurio like that. But now, he was more sure of where he stood with him.

 

Yurio huffed but got up. The teen knew that if he didn’t do it, he would feel bad for not helping out when the two of them had taken him into their home more often than not and fed him. “Fine Katsudon,” he muttered as he went to get the glasses.

 

“Thank you,” Yuuri smiled at the two of them and went back to starting to cook. Happy that the two of them were now behaving.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, do hope you have enjoyed it.


End file.
